The present invention relates to a noise reduction circuit of the type where noise-affected portion of an information signal is linearly interpolated.
Linear interpolation techniques are known in the art as a means for reconstructing the portion of audio signals which are disrupted by a noise impulse, as shown and described in the above listed copending U.S. applications. The linear interpolation approach employed in the aforesaid applications involves the use of two sample-and-hold circuits; one connected in a circuit between input and output terminals for generating a voltage which follows the waveform of the input signal during tracking modes and storing a voltage immediately prior to the occurrence of a noise impulse and subsequently performing a charge or discharge action during a sampling mode and the other for generating an interpolation voltage representing the rate of variation of the information signal to allow the first one to perform the charge or discharge action in accordance with the interpolation voltage.